


SEASONAL

by okrivqr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autumn, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Rain, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okrivqr/pseuds/okrivqr
Summary: she was young at heart.
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 2





	SEASONAL

yachi closed the door, running down the steps to catch up to her boyfriend, yamaguchi, who was waiting at the bottom of the steps. he giggled at the sight, planting a small kiss on the blonde's forehead. a warm blush rose on yachi's cheeks, hands shaking in happiness.

the duo walked along the sidewalk, chilly air brushing against their skin. yachi looked around, watching as the autumn leaves fell to the ground. the crisp breeze filled their noses, refreshing their systems.

it had rained the day before, morning dew coating the grass blades. this was yamaguchi's favorite type of weather, seeing the sun glaze over the water droplets and nature glowing. the male looked over at the blonde, watching as she glowed with happiness.

yachi smiled at him, running ahead. puddles were left on the ground, yachi jumping in one and creating a small splash. yamaguchi shook his head, small smile forming on his face.

"you'll get wet if you do that." he mumbled, watching as she laughed.

"it's fun!" she exclaimed, spinning around on her heels.

yamaguchi took off his dark green coat, draping it around her shoulders. "you'll catch a cold, hitoka."

yachi giggled, pulling the coat closer to her body. it was warm from yamaguchi's body heat, which made yachi's cheeks flush. she looked down, listening as her shoes crunched the crispy leaves.

they walked in silence, cars passing by. yachi suddenly crouched down, yamaguchi quirking an eyebrow and walking back to the girl. she held up a small dandelion, smiling.

"it's pretty, tadashi."

yamaguchi smiled. "just like you."

he watched his girlfriend, twirling the flower stem along her fingers. she reminded him of youth, something they all had so little of. yachi told him to live, as young as he wanted.


End file.
